Supermount
COBoard Supermount Discution Supermount is build around having the strongest mount possible, effectivly playing your mount in combat. Usual build usually use Paladin/Beastmaster with Halfling Outrider coupled with Devoted Tracker feat. Variant Supermount could use Ashworm Dragoon PrC from Sandstorm, while lacking most of the Animal Companion goodness, the raw Ashworm power is making up for the loss of HD. Build Character Original build by Caelic Paladin 5/Beastmaster 2/Wild Plains Outrider 3/Halfling Outrider 10 Hit Dice: d10 1-7, d8 8-19 BAB @ Lvl 20: +20 Saves @ Lvl 20: +13/+12/+6 Relevant Feats: Lvl 1: Skill Focus (Handle Animal) Lvl 3: Mounted Combat Lvl 6: Track Lvl 9: Mounted Archery Lvl 12: Devoted Tracker Lvl 15: Natural Bond Mount CL = Characte Level (The character's, not the mount's) MHD = Mount Bonus Hit Dice MNA = Mount Natural Armor MSB = Mount STR Bonus MDB = Mount DEX Bonus MI = Mount INT BT = Bonus Tricks CL Class MHD MNA MSB MDB MI BT ABILITIES 01 Paladin --- --- --- --- -- -- --- 02 Paladin --- --- --- --- -- -- --- 03 Paladin --- --- --- --- -- -- --- 04 Paladin --- --- --- --- -- -- --- 05 Paladin +02 +04 +01 +00 06 -- Empathic Link, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Share Saving Throws 06 Beastmaster +02 +04 +01 +00 06 -- 07 Beastmaster +02 +04 +01 +00 06 -- 08 Wild Plain O +02 +04 +01 +00 06 -- 09 WPO +02 +04 +01 +00 06 -- 10 WPO +02 +04 +01 +00 06 -- 11 Halfling O +02 +04 +01 +00 06 -- 12 Halfling O +08 +10 +04 +03 06 04 Link, Share Spells, Evasion, Devotion, Multiattack 13 Halfling O +10 +12 +05 +03 07 04 Improved Speed 14 Halfling O +12 +14 +06 +04 07 05 15 Halfling O +14 +16 +07 +05 07 06 Improved Evasion 16 Halfling O +14 +16 +07 +05 07 06 17 Halfling O +18 +20 +09 +05 08 07 Command Creatures of its Kind 18 Halfling O +18 +20 +09 +06 08 07 19 Halfling O +18 +20 +09 +06 08 07 20 Halfling O +20 +22 +10 +06 09 07 Spell Resistance Variant Build Ashworm Dragoon Variant by Eyedol CL Class Feat Mount 01 Paladin Mounted Combat, 02 Paladin 03 Paladin Ride-by Attack 04 Paladin 05 Paladin +2 HD, +4AC, Str +1, INT 6 06 Beastmaster Skill Focus Handle Animal 07 Ashworm Dragoon +4 HD +8 AC, Str +2, Int 6 (Imp.Evasion, Share Spell) 08 Ashworm Dragoon Power Attack(AwD Bonus Feat) 09 Ashworm Dragoon Devoted Tracker +8 HD +10 AC Str +3 Dex +1 Int 6 10 Ashworm Dragoon 11 Ashworm Dragoon +10 HD +12 AC Str +5 Dex +1 Int 6 12 Ashworm Dragoon Natural Bound +12 HD +14 AC Str +6 Dex +3 Int 6 13 Ashworm Dragoon +14 HD +16 AC Str +7 Dex +3 Int 6 14 Ashworm Dragoon 15 Ashworm Dragoon Track+(AwD Bonus Feat) +16 HD +18 AC Str +8 Dex +3 Int 6 16 Ashworm Dragoon 17 Wild Plain O 18 Wild Plain O (open feat) 19 Uncanny Trickster +18 HD +20 AC Str +9 Dex +4 Int 6 20 Uncanny Trickster (+1 Ashworm progression) +20 HD +22 AC Str +10 Dex +4 Int 6 Total Mount stats Large Magical Beast Hit Dice: 23d10+69 (196 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), burrow 30 ft., climb 5 ft. Armor Class: 26 (-1 size, +27 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 26 Base Attack/Grapple: +28/+37 Attack: Sting +38 melee (1d6+15) Full Attack: Sting +38 melee (1d6+15) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Qualities: Evasive diver, tremorsense 60 ft. Saves: Fort +15, Ref +10, Will +13 (or Ride Base Saving throw +3/+2/+1) Abilities: Str 31, Dex 14, Con 17, Int 6, Wis 13, Cha 6 Skills: Climb +16, Listen +6, Spot +3 (+20 skills) Feats: Alertness, Lightning Reflexes (+5 Feats) Environment: Warm deserts or plains